Masks
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: They dance in a ballroom, but Maria doesn't know how to handle her feelings for Ichiru. She knows, that someone else already lives in his heart, and that produces jealousy and disappointment as a result.


He bows down and kisses my hand, just as I make my way into the big room. Everything shines and reflects the light surrounding me, and all the other people wearing dresses and formal clothes. He doesn't smile and I can't see his face, because of the silver mask covering it. His grey hair has grown longer, and I notice that, so I grab it and twirl one of his locks around my finger.

He doesn't say anything, but just takes my hand and rests his other on my shoulder.

The music starts, and we slowly begin to move around by our feet. No one looks at us, and no one even knows that we're here. We just dance and keep the partner we have chosen.

I'm still feeling the place on my hand, where his lips touched. It's warm in some way, but at the same time cold. It's hard to explain, but I, however, just can't let it disappear from my mind.

Normally, at a party like this, we should have shifted to a new person every time the music changed, but obviously not at this one. A ballroom full of humans and vampires, and nobody knows each other. They don't even notice the difference between our races. Indistinct faces cross us all the time, as we enter a new circle of crowds.

My hand rests on him and slides down to his back, as we turn around to the rhythm. A whole evening will go like this, but I will have to enjoy my time here as much as I can. While there's still movement at this place, I won't leave unless I'm forced to do it. While Ichiru is still here, I won't leave, even if it's going to be late out at night.

People talk, laugh and drink, while the sounds mix together and echo from wall to wall. The breeze enters, and persons around me gasp, as they feel the cold wind.

I smile nicely to him, and he moves away from the door on purpose, taking me along with the crowd and across the floor to the opposite wall. But he doesn't smile as usual. He's as cold as ice, and I suppose, that I, for some reason, am unable to change that.

The moon shines and the brightness rises together with the happiness in here. I hum to the melody, and giggle when I see Ichiru's mask-covered face.

He wants her and he longs for her. I know it, because I can see on the "secret" expression, he hides. He was hoping for _her_ to come, and not a little girl, like the one in front of him. Because it was Shizuka he loved and worshipped, no one can ever take her place. Not even me, who she just used as a puppet for her big puppet show.

"Zero Kiryu…-"

He turns to me, and almost clutches his hand to my shoulder. I can feel his fingernails drilling into my bare skin, but I try not to show the pain.

"Your brother's still holding an eye on you, eh…?"

"He's got no interest in me, Maria. There's just danger at balls like these, and he knows that and therefore uses the advantage."

I bite my lip as his teeth grit and his eyebrows straighten more. He hates to talk about his brother, and I already regret for mentioning him. His voice sounded so harsh and irritated. When he was together with Shizuka, he was a bit more different compared to now. At that time, he would always be more calm.

Yuuki stands in the corner of the ballroom and observes all the things that take place. Kaname Kuran places his arm around to her other side of the shoulder, and welcomes every new guest he sees. Kissing their hands, he smiles with the lips of his beautiful girl would do anything to get him.

They wear masks too. Well, everyone here wears masks, but just those I know more, I can recognize.

"You didn't want to dance with me in the start, right Ichiru…?"

"If I didn't, then why do you think I'm doing it now?"

I chuckle and try to see through him, as I reach for his hair sat up in the little pony tail. His bell rings when my fingers make it move, but disappears from us when it melts together with the loud sounds.  
He doesn't look mad at me this time, but rather calmer.

"You don't like me, do you…?"

He stops dancing, and looks down on me with his dazzling lavender eyes. It always looks like I could die, just to see them. I always get lost when looking into those beautiful eyes.

He smiles sweetly for the first time. A deep and hidden expression is behind the mask and I can't see through it. Like a fence, it blocks my way completely with its sharp obstacles.

"You know, that Shizuka will always be the one in my heart."

I freeze by the way he said her name. With so much love and the clear feeling of disappointment from her disappearance, he forms her name with his lips. I get so jealous, every time he does that. It's so clear to see, that he just spoke "I don't like you" in a formal way. He just couldn't tell me straight out, and now I feel sad about it.

I've always wanted him. From the very first time, that I saw him through Shizuka's eyes, I knew that I liked him. And my love for him will never disappear, no matter how much I try to forget about him. His very being makes me want to embrace him. Every time I see him, I wish to tell him what I feel. But I never can, because I know, that he doesn't feel the same about me.

Even though Shizuka is dead, he likes her. He can't forget about her. Never, never, _never_…

When he saw me, he only saw Shizuka, and not the real Maria Kurenai. Now, I actually stand here in front of him, and he still can't think about anyone else.

I wish so much for him to embrace me, to hold me and cuddle my head, or just reciprocate my feelings for him. I don't want his blood… I want _him_. I want Ichiru…

"Ichiru…" I say slowly, almost spelling his name out.

He loses his grip and stands in front on me, like a cold stone. "I…I…" I can't get the words right out. It's like they will come out wrong, if I try.

I look down. All I thought about is completely gone from my mind. I smile faintly to him. "Will you dance with me again…?"

He doesn't answer, even though he can see my questioning look. Instead, he just takes my hand once more, and we start moving around again. I sigh. Maybe one day…

The music is slow, and the light starts to get faint. Suddenly, it's gone, and there's darkness surrounding us.

Maybe one day… I will be able to tell him about my feelings. Until then…

People scream and there's noise everywhere. I almost get scared, when I think about what the reasons for what this could be. Nightmares starts crossing my mind, and I suddenly want someone to turn the light on again.

Something crosses my lips. It's warm, and I feel the breath from the person. The only thing I can do, which disappoints me, is to look into the darkness.  
I want to see his face; the one that does it, even though I know who the person is.  
I want to see his expression. See him take the mask off and smile to me, like he used to smile to Shizuka. I want to look into his eyes, and see what they tell me, but I can't.

Because I know, that when the light are on again, he will be gone for good.

* * *

**I really like this pairing, so I decided to make a story about them. IchiruxMaria seriously needs more love! Hmm... it's not often I write in present time, but I somehow found it more easy to make it in this... hope it's not bothering you, though^^" I also hope I got their characters out right, cause it's not often I write Vampire Knight fanfiction...  
Please review, and tell me what you think about this=)**


End file.
